Sunshine
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: --"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." It started with a war. It ended with a war. xNaruxSakux .:Dark Fic:.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

- - -

It began with a war.

It ended with a war.

At the beginning of the war, I hugged him.

At the end of the war, I hugged him.

When the war started, I stood by him.

When the war ended, I had my laps under his head.

- - -

"I am so sorry," he coughed.

"Sshh," I shushed him. My eyes were filled with tears as I looked at him. He still looked beautiful even though he was covered in sooth and blood.

He looked at the sky above my head, his eyes distant.

"Naruto…" I murmured.

He smiled at me. _His_ smile. The cheerful, free-spirited one. I smiled back, and hugged him tighter.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" he said. I followed his gaze up and nodded.

"Yes," I replied. "It is. A really beautiful day, actually." I smiled.

He pouted and stuck his tongue out. We laughed.

He winced and I panicked.

"Which part hurts?" I asked.

"I rather not talk about it," he said, gasping for breath. "It hurts more when I mention it."

I nodded. I understood because I felt the same, although his pain was three times bigger than mine.

"You'd done a great job," I touched my lips to his forehead. "Thank you."

He looked at me and grinned.

"Thank goodness," he said. "People will respect me now, yeah?"

"They do already," I said. "Since years ago."

He nodded.

"I _did _do one heck of a great job," he said, proud of himself.

I nodded with him and then I kissed his forehead again.

"It's a beautiful day to die…" he muttered.

I opened my eyes slowly; the tears filled both of them fast. I looked at the sky, and then at him. Yeah, the sky did look as if they were welcoming him.

"Yeah," I nodded, the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Sshh," he shushed me, and then chuckled at himself. "It's going to be okay."

I nodded as I felt his palm touching my cheek, comforting me.

"_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and I cried."_

He hummed the tune with me and I cried even more. I sang the next phrase, trying to make out every word clear through every sobs I let out.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

"Shouldn't be such a sad song," he muttered. His breathing slowed and mine sped. He realized this and touched my cheek once again, firmer this time. "Don't you worry dear." He grinned.

I can't help but roll my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"I know," I sobbed. "Everything is going to be okay."

He nodded. He pulled my cheek, but he wasn't strong enough, so I leaned in and kissed his lips gently.

I loved every moment of it. I wondered why I hadn't done that before, when we both could live together for a little while, without any war disturbing us… _yet_.

"Continue, please," he heaved. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"_I'll always love you and make you happy, if only you will say the same. But if you leave me and love another, you'll regret it some day…_"

"That is so mean," he said, chuckling and then wincing. "You know I only love you."

"Yes, I do… and they don't have to know," I looked at the other shinobis looking for more dead bodies or survivors under the ruins.

He looked at me and nodded.

"They never have to know," he agreed.

"Shall I?"

He smiled and nodded again.

"_You told me once, dear, you really loved me. And no one else could come between. But now you've left me—"_ I paused, mid-sentence. He looked at me, his eyes curious. I smiled at him and skipped.

"_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me, when I awake my poor heart pains. So when you come back and make me happy, I'll forgive you dear, and take all the blame."_

It sounded wrong. But it didn't matter now. I looked at his peaceful face and continued after I kissed him for one more time. He grinned playfully when I let go of his lips.

"I love you, Sakura-chan," he smiled and I nodded, crying.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy—"_ I took a deep breath and sobbed, my shoulder shook but I continued, "_—when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you—"_

He was still smiling when I felt him breathe his last. I sobbed harder as I clung to him for support, when he was supposed to be clinging to me. I continued as I sobbed, as my heart and ribs throbbed:

"_Please don't take my sunshine away…………"_

But he was gone already…

- - -

I cried. I love this song and this fanfic so much…

At first, I wanted to make it a SasuxSaku fic, but I think this one fit better.

Special Thanks to my eccentric friend at school who remind me of this old song after telling me a case from 'Cold Case'.

Reviews are always appreciated.

ButterCan'tFly.


End file.
